


Taking a break

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: After Season 2 being a maelstrom of gloom, doom, and crying I wanted to do some edits of Bughead chilling like normal teenagers and having a good time...





	1. Somehow it's Always Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [girls girls girls in neon lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015320) by [Em11134](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em11134/pseuds/Em11134). 
  * Inspired by [a great language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103004) by [heartunsettledsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunsettledsoul/pseuds/heartunsettledsoul). 



> "Chapter 3/4" is inspired by the wonderful fic "Girls Girls Girls in Neon Lights", and "Chapter 6" is inspired by the amazing "A Great Language"! (links above)

(Here's my tribute to all the fics where they bake together!)


	2. Picnic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the non-gloom and doom theme with some reading and a picnic. Fanart manip.

This has a tribute to one of my favorite Riverdale fics, if anyone catches the reference!


	3. Picnic alt version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same image, now with more dappled sunlight.

I was told this version looked weird, so I'm not posting it on tumblr, but I figured I'd throw it up here since I can, in case anyone is curious about what gets picked and what gets rejected. I like shadows a lot, if you can't tell.


	4. Right in your pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else spend lazy summer days as a teen in a pool hall? Or was that just me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not repost to tumblr. If you're going to repost anywhere else, please include credit, and also leave some sort of comment so I know you liked it.


	5. Now with 100% Less Fresh-Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bughead play video games and no one gets murdered!
> 
> Fanart manip.


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bughead taking a nap with Caramel and Hot Dog. Fanart Manip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not repost to Instagram without credit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last one! Thank you all for taking this journey with me of ridiculously fluffy Bughead images. Now it's back to murder and mayhem.
> 
> This one was partly inspired by the amazing fic ["a great language" by heartsunsettledsoul! You should read it and comment if you haven't already!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103004/chapters/35020007)


End file.
